


o, fated one.

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, just a quick drabble for mieru's thoughts on yuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fate was a curious thing.





	

  Fate was a curious thing.

  It was what she had based her entire life around of. Something so set in stone, so _reliable_... how could she not place all of her trust in it?

  Yet, despite all of that, he had shown her a different angle.

  He, who was destined for failure, for pain, and possibly even death. He, whose fate seemed to change at every twist and turn. He, who promised to forge his own path.

  He, who Mieru realized, was a person who was destined to come into her life. A person who would impact it so significantly, his memory would forever linger in her mind until the end of time.

  He, who she had come to love so much. At first, it was simply because it was fate's decree. But as time went on, he had shown her that fate was simply a suggestion and she could form her own.

  Sakaki Yuya was _her_ fate, she decided. And she would not let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who needs more attention?? my wonderful fortune daughter mieru...i love writing her


End file.
